Lizzie Maguire 2 High School
by GiGgLyGaL
Summary: Freshman year brings up new times, new experiences, and new love. But for Lizzie McGuire, it seems that new love comes from old times. [on hiatus, writer's block and lack of interest]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no part of Lizzie Maguire, except some new characters that I haven't put in yet.  
  
R+R Please!!!!  
  
Lizzie McGuire 2  
  
High School  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lizzie woke up to the sound of Matt screaming to his mother that he shouldn't have to wear nice clothes on the first day of school. "Oh brother," Lizzie thought. She was not peachy today, either. It was the first day of Villa Hills Regional High School and she was nervous, but who isn't? She decided to get up.  
She took nearly an hour to pick out an outfit, so she skipped breakfast and ran out the door, nearly missing the bus. She got on and sat down with her best friend, Miranda.  
"So, how was Cancun?" Miranda asked.  
"Awesome! How is my tan?" Lizzie said.  
"Dark! I have never seen you so tan." Miranda answered.  
"Thanks!" Lizzie said.  
"You're welcome!" Miranda answered.  
They got to Lizzie's guy best friend, Gordo's stop. Instead of sitting down with Lizzie and Miranda, he continued down to Ethan Craft's open seat. He was able to do that because Kate Sanders was having the ultimate gossip session with Claire. She didn't even notice.  
"What is up with Gordo? Why didn't he sit with us? Do we smell bad?" Lizzie asked, sniffing herself. Miranda didn't even bother.  
"You," Miranda said, " He's afraid to confront you after you kissed him. He briefly told me while you were in Cancun. If you know Gordo, a girl hasn't kissed him until now. He kissed that girlfriend that had a few years ago, what's her name again? Anyway, He's too nervous to speak to you. It's up to you to talk to him, Lizzie." Miranda said.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo was talking to Ethan. "So dude, rumor has it that Lizzie McGuire kissed you." Ethan asked.  
"Um, yeah!" Gordo replied with a pained look on his face.  
"Really? Tell me the juicy details, bro. Lizzie's cute." Ethan asked.  
"I don't really want to talk about it," Gordo said with the same expression as before.  
"Come on, just a little mono o mono, dude." Ethan asked.  
"I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it. OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gordo screamed. Everyone turned around and stared at him. He turned very cherry red.  
"Calm down, dude. Girls are unexpected creatures, even if they're you're their best friend. I mean, I have been dating Kate Sanders on and off for the last 4 years. We can't make up our minds. Lizzie and you will have your own problems. You guys are going to make a cute couple." Ethan replied.  
"Who said me and Lizzie are a couple? Sure, I like her, but it was only one kiss. Emily and Ephram on Everwood kissed twice and are nowhere near going out as boyfriend and girlfriend." Gordo added.  
"Whatever, dude.'' Ethan said.  
  
After evesdroping on Gordo and Ethan's conversation, Miranda and  
Lizzie continued on their conversation. "Gordo really does like you.  
Talk to him at lunch. See you- we're are on school property now."  
Miranda said.  
"Bye Miranda," Lizzie said as both of them exited the bus and  
entered the school.  
  
So people, do you like this version better. I did this story on a  
different computer and needed 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, Gigglygal here. I'm continuing Lizzie McGuire 2. I am happy to update this but I will need more reviews for Chapter 3. R+R please!!! Now on with the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Miranda and Lizzie headed to their lockers, they realized they were in different homerooms so they were forced to split up. "I'll see you at lunch, Lizzie." Miranda called.  
"I'll see you too," Lizzie said. They both went to their lockers. "20- 45-7" she mumbled to herself. She put her books away and headed to first period, a little bit late, though.  
  
Meanwhile, Miranda was opening her locker. "25-42-19" she thought. She put some things up in her locker and rushed to first period very late.  
  
At that same time, Lizzie was being lectured on the importance of being on time. "From the kindness of my heart and since this is the first day, I will not make you write an essay on the importance of the rules. The essay must be 5 - 7 paragraphs long and no topic or sentence can be repeated. Every time you are late, the paragraph has to be completely different or I will give you a detention and a 10 - 12 paragraph essay. The same thing happens if you are late more than two days a week. Hopefully for you, you will only write essays in English class. Miss McGuire, now take your seat." The history and geography teacher Mrs. Pisser said. Mrs. Pisser was a mean old lady known to her "victims" as Mrs. Wet Pants or Mrs. Miss The Toilet. Lizzie nodded as she took her seat.  
  
Soon after Lizzie's lecture was said, Miranda had hers. She wasn't as lucky as Lizzie though. "State your name," an evil looking teacher named Mrs. Croaker aka Mrs. Choke Me said.  
"Miranda Sanchez," Miranda trembled out.  
"Miranda, eh." Mrs. Croaker said evilly, "I do think I've heard of the Sanchez before.Hmm. Oh! Of course! Your brother, Michael! Smart kid; honor's classes all through high school. He was in my geography club. Anyway, why were you so late, Miss Sanchez?"  
"Em, my bus kinda came late, and I, you know, had to go to my locker." Miranda tried.  
"No, I don't know. I would like a hand written essay on why being late is cruel to teachers and why it is disrupting. That is due tomorrow. If it is not 500 or more words, less than 5 paragraphs, or has more than 7 paragraphs, you get a 120-minute detention on Friday. Understood?" Mrs. Croaker asked.  
"Defiantly. I'm going to try to be on time from now on." Miranda worked up the courage to say.  
"On thing before you sit down, typed essays, essays off the computer that you copied, or $1 essays from the boys bathroom will give you a 120- minute detention." Mrs. Croaker said. Miranda nodded as she sat down.  
  
Both Lizzie's and Miranda's teachers talked about the rules. They went on and on about nothing and people in both classes struggled to stay awake to avoid detentions and writing essays about the importance of staying awake and paying attention in class.  
  
More teachers talking and more people having to write essays continued as the morning went on. Finally, after millions of boring introductions to what they would be studying and things we don't care about, came lunch. "Time to approach Gordo." Lizzie thought, "So here goes nothing."  
  
She spotted Gordo in the back of the lunch line and rushed to beat Kate Sanders to the line.  
"God, Lizzie, there is no running in the school except for PE. I wouldn't be surprised if you liked Gordo." Kate said snobbily (very snobby, my own word! Please add it to the dictionary, Webster).  
"Mind your own beeswax and stay there" Lizzie replied back.  
"Whatever, McGuire." Kate sighed.  
They got their food and Gordo headed to sit with Ethan when Lizzie pulled his shirt and asked him, "Gordo, sit with us."  
"Um, ok.'' Gordo said with a look that screamed that he didn't want to have anything to do with them.  
"So, how was everyone's day today." Lizzie asked them all.  
" Boring! And I got an essay for being late for Mrs. Choke Me." Miranda spat out. (This is away to mean she was quickly saying something horrible. She didn't literally spit.)  
"Um, same with Miranda, though I didn't need to write an essay, though I might be able to write it for you, or at least help you.'' Gordo suggested, obviously unraveling his tongue (meaning he is less nervous as he goes).  
"I'm going to get detention if I quote 'type it up, copy it from a website, or buy it from the boys bathroom' unquote." Miranda groaned.  
"Mine was boring, and I also didn't get an essay. Remember Miranda, you like writing the most. You got the A in that timed writing exam that knocked Gordo off high honors and knocked me off honors. Gordo got a C. I go an F. You got an A. Mrs. Croaker might get fired if you get in F because Miss Ungermayer is nice enough that she will re-grade it if she likes your parents enough. Bringing up your brother helps a lot. Remember when you told Mrs. Brownie about your brother and she was happy to re-grade your math essay on pi. That was your stoke of luck," Lizzie replied.  
"Lizzie's right. You scored twice as high as Lizzie on the exam. You have a genius older brother. You will ace that essay because it goes into your grade. Many honor's students with a lot of time on their hands come late on purpose for the essay and some that aren't interested in detention request essays to improve their grades. Plus, it looks amazing on their college resume. You will get an A. I know you will." Gordo added.  
"Maybe you guys are right. I can do it." Miranda said.  
"That's the spirit!" said Gordo. By this time, Gordo was fearless. He wasn't afraid of Lizzie anymore. The only thing on his mind was the encouragement he gave Miranda, he's lunch that was for once good, and asking Lizzie over to his house without Miranda.  
They finished their lunch and went to study hall where Miranda wrote the rough draft of her essay, edited it, and made her final copy. Lizzie was in a corner, writing a letter to a friend she made in Cancun, Maria. In another corner was Gordo, writing a note for Lizzie to ask her over his house. He had crumbled up a billion notes that he deemed quote 'Not close to good enough' unquote when Ethan Craft couldn't stand seeing Gordo and not knowing what the hell he was doing. He decided to go up to him and ask him. "Hey dude, whatcadoing?" Ethan asked in a friendly tone that would defiantly get him to talk. Gordo covered his notebook in his chest. Ethan took a note from the trash and read it to himself. "These are good ask-me-out notes. But you don't like them. I have any idea. Write this. Hi, Lizzie, I was wondering if you are doing anything tonight? If you can, come over to my place. Don't let Miranda come. Wear something nice. When you come, you'll know why. Send a note to locker 123 or tell me. The locker is red instead of blue so it will stand out like a sore thumb. It broke last year. I'll be seeing you there (I hope) - Gordo." Ethan said slowly so Gordo could write it down neatly. "Thanks!" was all Gordo could say as he shook hands with Ethan. "No problem, dude." Ethan replied.  
  
Soon after that, they had their afternoon classes and as Lizzie was rearing to go home, a note fell to the floor. It read:  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
I was wondering if you are doing anything tonight? If you can, come of to my place. Don't let Miranda come. Wear something nice. When you come, you'll know why. Send a note to locker 123 or directly to me. The locker is red instead of blue so it will stand out like a sore thumb. It broke last year. I'll be seeing you. (I hope!)  
  
--Gordo  
  
"Oh, that is so sweet!" Lizzie said. She rushed to locker 123. To her relief, Gordo was packing his bag. "Hi, Gordo! I got your note. I'm not busy, I'll come by your house at about.what.6 maybe." Lizzie asked. "That's good. I'll see you then. I have to go with my mom to buy.some things," Gordo said. Lizzie smiled  
  
"See you!" Lizzie said as she saw Miranda. "What was that all about?" Miranda asked. "Gordo asked me over his house. You can't come. He said he was getting things with his mom. I'm supposed to wear nice clothes. Clearly he asked me out." Lizzie replied. "How romantic of him. You guys would make a cute couple." Miranda squealed. "Yeah! I don't know what to wear, though." Lizzie said. "Not to worry! I finished my essay in study hall and I have, like you, no homework. You will have the perfect outfit, I promise." Miranda assured. "Ok, if you say so," Lizzie replied. The two girls got on the bus and as they came in the door they rushed to Lizzie's room so quickly that Mrs. McGuire didn't know that they had come. They searched and searched for THE perfect outfit, nice but comfy and not too nice. Style after style, they nearly ran out of clothes to try on it was always: "How about this," Miranda asked. "Nah. Too dressy,'' or "Nah. Too casual,'' or "Not exactly fitting the occasion, but pretty," all said by Lizzie until one of the last things Miranda could find. It was a lovely bust-flattering white dress that made her look extremely tan that was cut exactly at the right places, not too loose, not skin-tight, plus it matched her favorite new sandals. "This is perfect! I love it!" Lizzie squealed. She was beautiful! They decided not to put makeup on because: 1. Guys hate makeup. 2. If done wrong, it will make you look much worse. 3. The dress demands bare naked skin. They sprayed a little perfume on and it was 5:45 so they had to tell Mrs. McGuire they were leaving.  
  
"Mom, I'm need to go to someone's house so I will be going now." Lizzie said as she slid out the door. " Oh, that is wonderful. A date! Wait a second, Lizzie. Who is it? I won't let you go until you tell me. If I catch you going, you will be grounded. Once I know, you may go," Mrs. McGuire said. "Ethan Craft!" Lizzie said with the cheesiest smile on her face. "No your aren't by the look on your face. Don't lie to me, ELIZABETH!" Mrs. McGuire said. "Ok, it's Gordo." Lizzie said looking at the floor. Matt was laughing so hard that milk was flying out of his nose. "Oh, he is such a nice boy. Have fun. I will see you later. No I must go mop up the milk that Matt has passed through his nose.'' Mrs. McGuire said. Lizzie giggled (like me!!). "Bye!" Lizzie said as she and Miranda walked to Gordo's house. "Remember to be nice to him and maybe sparks will fly!" Miranda giggled with excitement. "You better go home Miranda or Gordo will be mad at me. Bye." Lizzie said. Miranda just waved.  
  
Lizzie knocked on the door. It was Gordo. He was wearing a crisp white shirt with a gray tie and gray slacks. " Hi, Lizzie. Please come in.'' Gordo said.  
  
I'm sorry to all the readers who hate cliffhangers (probly everyone) but I was on my 5th page and want to get reviews. I love them. Give me them now!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or I might not make another chapter. R+R please!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys.just updating my most popular story.. I hope you enjoy this installment. Now, time has come for the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL DON"T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lizzie walked into Gordo's house. He smiled as he closed the door.  
  
Miranda, as you thought was going home, stopped and turned around and snuck back to Gordo's house to spy on them. The suspense of the date was killing her guts, so she had to.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo was leading Lizzie to his extremely clean and nicely decorated kitchen. Lizzie looked around, amazed. Even his mom and dad were nicely dressed and had that I-just-got-out-of-the-shower look. Once they spotted her, they gathered their magazines and newspapers and left, signaling that Gordo wanted them to do that. "Lizzie, sit down. Would you like to have anything to drink? I have root beer, Coke, Sierra Mist, Pepsi, orange soda, grape soda, sparking water, seltzer, apple juice, orange juice, and.there is nothing else in the fridge. What will it be?" Gordo said as he browsed the kitchen. Lizzie was desperately thirsty so she gave in. "I'll have a root beer," Lizzie decided. Gordo pulled out a bottle and two straws. "So do I! We'll split." Gordo said. They sat and talked as they sipped root beer. "So, how was Cancun? I'm trying to convince my parents that I need to go. I mean, Rome was incredible, but I want to convince my parents to let me learn how to surf. I've wanted to learn forever. I think they're afraid of shark attacks. I have told them many times that they are extremely infrequent and rarely result in death. I've read about it in science class, Current Science, of course." Gordo said. "It was amazing. I learned how to surf; the instructors there are friendly and really good. The boys were fine, and the girls were too, if I liked them. It's hot and beautiful, basically. The water is perfect and you could live on the water. You would love it there. It's expensive, though. My appearance at the IMA gave me bucks to go on the trip. I still have a little money left so I can go back to Rome and do another show to make more money. God, do I like money!" Lizzie giggled. "Lizzie, you don't like money. You are currently in love with it." Gordo said, laughing. "Lizzie, let take it to my room, on account of the root beer is finished and my parents need the kitchen now" Gordo added as he gestured her to go upstairs. "His parents are cooking, bet anything," Lizzie thought to herself as she followed Gordo to his room. It usually had a keep out sign on his door, but it wasn't there. His room was normally a filthy pit, but it was clean and tidy. He lit some lavender candles, Lizzie's favorite, as put on some soft, romantic music on as low as it goes before you can't hear it anymore. The scent from the candles made the room mystical. The smoke, dancing to the sweet melody of the music, left the room mysterious, romantic. "Gordo, this is amazing!" Was all Lizzie could say. "Yeah. I guess so." Gordo said, trying not to sound amazed, but doing it.well put it his way, HORRIBLY!! "So, Gordo. If you could turn the music up just a little bit, we could dance." Lizzie said flirtatiously. Gordo carefully turned the dial up a teeny bit. "Lizzie, may I ask you for a dance?" Gordo asked manly. "Yes, Gordo. I would love to." Lizzie replied as they began to dance. Gordo used to step constantly on his partner's feet, but now he's flawless on the dance floor. Lizzie looked deep in his eyes and saw Gordo in a way she had never seen him before. She had just realized that she had a crush on him the entire time. He was more than just her friend; he was her boyfriend. Eventually, they got tired from dancing and sat down on his bed.  
  
Just that moment, Miranda snuck a ladder to Gordo's house and peered through the window to see them talking. She giggled, then decided that what she was doing was life threatening and dangerous, so she climbed down quickly and brought the ladder home. Her dad would need it soon for painting the house.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo and Lizzie were talking when they were interrupted by Mrs. Gordon. "Matt has fallen off Laney's roof and has broke his back." She said. "Oh! Great! My idiotic brother picked the perfect time to goof off on Laney's roof. God will I have what's left of his body," Lizzie said with serious attitude. Mrs. Gordon didn't mind that Lizzie was seriously pissed off; it was only natural. Mrs. Gordon closed the door and told them to hurry up. "Well my brother has really done it this time." Lizzie said as she was rearing to leave the room. "Lizzie, don't go. Come over here." Gordo said, gesturing for her to come towards him. If you aren't a fan of romance, stop reading this story. This has romantic features but no sex at all.  
  
Lizzie turned around and walked back to Gordo. He kissed her lightly on the lips. As soon as they broke away, they went back, more passionately, though. "I have to go tear my brother into pieces." Lizzie said as she kissed Gordo the last time, for now. She went out the door and hopped into her mother's car. Matt was already at the hospital and Lizzie just longed to be with Gordo again. His lips were so soft and kissable. Lizzie pinched herself before her mother suspected that they had kissed.  
  
Was that good? I like it so far. Chapter 4 is coming up. I am excited with all the reviews I have got! Give me more!!!!! Please send reviews to my other stories too. News bulletin:  
  
Roxi Coolman has changed due to the fact that I wanted new context and ended up screwing myself up. Chapter 1 is short because I lost the shortcut to it and wanted to post the entire story. Chapter 6 will come up soon :)  
  
Mandy's Revenge has failed to give me another 4 reviews. I don't think I'm receiving enough reviews to continue the story. If you are interested in Totally Spies, R+R!!!  
  
I will be writing more poems and stories for fans of The Boy From My Dreamz and A Special Bond. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Lizzie McGuire 2 fans...I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I feel terrible for the people on author alert that get so excited when they get an alert e-mail, but just to find that another story was updated :( !!! I have answered your prayers and have a new chapter in Lizzie McGuire 2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, is there any explanation WHY Matt was on Laney's roof?" Lizzie asked as her mother drove to the hospital.  
  
"According to the neighbors, Matt and Laney were sword-fighting on his roof when Laney hit Matt and he fell off. He will walk again; and he is grounded for one month after he can walk. He will have to be tutored in the hospital and isn't getting allowance until his grounding is over." Her mother replied.  
  
"Thank god! He deserves it." Lizzie said under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me, Elizabeth. One more phrase like that and you are grounded for tomorrow.  
  
Lizzie sighed. "Ok mom. But I think that your punishment is fair." Lizzie said in a justicely sort of way (justicely is my own word means like justice.).  
  
They were finally to the hospital. As they walked into the ER, all they could hear was a boy groaning loudly. He was distinguished as Matt.  
  
"Mathew McGuire, stop groaning so loud. I'm screaming to let you hear me and the ladies at the front desk are wearing earplugs." His mom screamed.  
  
Matt stopped groaning for a second and then started groaning even louder.  
  
"Mom, this is crazy. I'm going outside to ditch that noise." Lizzie yelled.  
  
"What?" her mother yelled.  
  
"I said I'm going outside to ditch the noise!" Lizzie yelled, even louder.  
  
"You're buying toys?" her mother asked stupidly as she came closer to Lizzie.  
  
"I'm going outside to ditch the noise." Lizzie yelled.  
  
Her mom cringed; signaling that Lizzie had been too loud.  
  
"Ok, Lizzie!" her mother confirmed.  
  
Lizzie walked out of the hospital to find Gordo's mom's car in the parking lot. Gordo got out of the car to see Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie! Why aren't you in with your brother? He did break his back." Gordo said matter-of-factly.  
  
"It's too loud in there from my brother's groans. When I told my mom that I was going out. I had to try to tell her twice before being successful. The second time my mom thought I was buying toys." Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo laughed, a natural boyish laugh; one that makes girls hearts melt away. Lizzie struggled to stop herself from giggling (like me) and was surprisingly successful. She could not smile, though.  
  
"Well Lizzie. I'm going to write a note for your mom to read and you can come back to our place. Miranda is on her way, her boot got stuck in her car seat." Mrs. Gordon said as Miranda was walking towards them.  
  
"I heard your entire conversation. Can I come over too, Mrs. Gordon? My already said it was ok.'' Miranda asked.  
  
"Yes, Miranda dear." Mrs. Gordon said as the three Musketeers got in the Gordon's Mustang convertible.  
  
When they got to Gordo's house, the group rushed to Gordo's room, which Miranda pointed out was very clean and tidy. Miranda pushed the details out of the new couple. Gordo explained it in full details as Lizzie added extra tidbits. Miranda thought is was romantic and fully wished for a boyfriend. "You guys are so lucky to have each other." She said sadly as she wished for a boyfriend in the pit of her heart.  
  
"Miranda, you know that your knight in shining armor is coming soon. I know it's hard to have to waiting when your best friends have already found theirs," Lizzie said as she hugged her crying best friend. Gordo joined in the hug as Miranda continued to cry. She was happy, but jealous, of her friends' relationship. Miranda was still looking for a boy to go out with that isn't Ethan Craft.  
  
Miranda pulled herself together as the group went downstairs to the kitchen to get sodas. Miranda had an orange soda and Lizzie and Gordo had separate sodas as not to piss Miranda off about the I-got-no-boyfriend-but- my-BFFs-do thing. They got popcorn and sat down to watch a movie.  
  
At nine o'clock, the girls went home. When Lizzie left, she kissed Gordo on the cheek to not piss off Miranda or Mrs. Gordon.  
  
When she left, her dad had just gotten home from the hospital. "I heard that you "escaped the noise" to hang out with your friends. Is that true?'' her father asked her interrogatingly.  
  
"Please. It was so loud in there that mom at a time that I said that I was buying toys." Lizzie said.  
  
Her father gave her an I'm-not-sure-of-that look as he left her alone. She took a shower and got ready for bed. She read a little from a book and then went to bed, wishing for another date with the super romantic Gordo. 


	5. The Little Black Book

Hey guys!!! Guess who's back, back again. GG's back, tell a friend. Guess who's back; guess who's back…I know that my Eminem impression is horrible, so I'll stop. I'm sorry I haven't updated earlier…I have been very busy on my other fics and have one that is growing quite fast…oh, and I had horrible writer's block. Well, I'm continuing!!!

PS: To the people, who thought my views on high school were inaccurate, realize I'm in Middle School (Jr. High) so I don't know a lot about the high school. Plus, Miranda's first period teacher is a bitch anyway.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE!!! ARE U HAPPY NOW!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

Lizzie woke up by the noise of the sick chicken alarm clock that she was forced to use now that Matt was out of the house (Matt served as an alarm clock). Lizzie slammed it down and went back to sleep.

Her mother, who wasn't far by, heard her slam it down and went to wake up Lizzie, "GET UP YOUNG LADY!!!" her mother screamed.

Lizzie cringed. "Andrea, please cook the fork.'' Lizzie groaned, pretending to be in a deep sleep. Luckily, she resisted giggling. Her mother shook her again. Pretending to give up, Mrs. McGuire left. Then she snuck into Matt's room and got his trumpet (in my story, he plays the trumpet in the school band), put it together, and started playing the trumpet extra horribly.

"Ok! I'm up!" Lizzie said, throwing the comforter clean off her bed. Her mother made her bed because Lizzie was running late. Lizzie put on a blue shirt and skort combo because it was quick and headed out the door without breakfast. Today, she made the bus easily, but her hair was a little knotty, in a cute way though.

"Hey, McGuire! How is your bro? Is he ok?'' Ethan Craft yelled.

"Please, he broke his back. Not severely though. He will be fine." Lizzie said as the whole bus gasped. Everyone frantically asked her about it for 5 minutes when the bus driver got sick of it and left the bus.

Everyone cheered!! "I was kidding, you gullibles. Now get in your seat, miss." The bus driver said angrily as she fastened her seat belt and started the bus.

"Yes, ma'am." Lizzie said, taking her seat next to Miranda.

'Well, that was unexpected." Miranda said, slightly surprised at the bus driver.

"You can say that again." Lizzie said, getting a compact from her backpack. "Crap! Miranda, do you have concealer? I have a huge zit right here." Lizzie said, alarmed as she pointed to her cheek.

"Omigod, Lizzie. You are so lucky I remembered it today. Here you go." Miranda said as she rummaged through her bag to get a concealer stick.

"You are a lifesaver, Miranda!" Lizzie said, dabbing some on her zit before giving it back to her best friend.

"Any time, girl." Miranda said, putting it back in her bag.

They went into school and had a normal day. Miranda didn't get any more detentions, and Lizzie didn't have to repeat the Matt story again. She was glad that people left her alone, as it gave her more time to think. A few things on her mind:

Gordo

Miranda

Gordo

School

Gordo

Well, after 8th period, Lizzie went to pack up to go home when she received two notes— one from Gordo and one from Miranda.

Dearest Lizzie,

I was going to a No Doubt concert with my cousin on Friday at 7, but he now has his sister's dance recital to go to and won't make it there. I have a spare ticket, and would you go with me?

Oh, and about our date yesterday, are we boyfriend and girlfriend yet? I think we are. Do you agree? I really like you Lizzie, so I hope so.

Love,

Gordo

And:

Heyy Lizzie,

What's up, girlfriend? I just scored tickets to The No Doubt Concert on Friday. It's going to be such a blast. I have a spare ticket, so lets go!

LYLAS (A/N Luv ya like a sis)

Miranda

PS- If you can't make it, I could always take my mom, so don't worry if you can't make it.

"Oh, crap. Both of them are expecting me to come. What am I going to do?" Lizzie said miserably. A second later she thought of a solution—three way phone conversation.

Lizzie got picked up by her mother (to go to see her brother). She walked out of the ER for a second and dialed up Miranda and Gordo (I don't know how 3-way works!!).

"Heyy guys!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"Hi." Miranda and Gordo said at the same time.

"So, I got your notes. You both have invited me to the No Doubt Concert on Friday. That's kind of a problem!" Lizzie said, hoping they won't be disappointed.

"Miranda likes No Doubt…" Gordo said questioningly.

"Yeah, I do Gordo. And I had no idea Gordo listened to anything but Frank Sinatra." Miranda said in a very annoyed tone.

"Be quiet, you two. I don't know what we should do." Lizzie said hopefully.

"You go with Gordo. I'll go with my mom." Miranda said dully.

"No, that's not fair on your part, Miranda." Gordo noted.

"I know…matchmaker." Lizzie squealed.

"Not again…'' Gordo groaned.

"Well, it's a way to get use out of that ticket." Lizzie said, "Miranda, what numbers are you?"

"G5 and G6. Why?" Miranda replied.

"G7 and G8. We'll be right next to each other." Gordo said, smiling.

"I'll get my little black book when I get home." Lizzie said happily.

"Lizzie, are you seeing other guys?" Gordo said in a mock-serious tone.

"No, I was seeking guys for Miranda. It's kind of hard for you if your best friends to be dating each other."

"Lizzie, Miranda can boyscope herself." Gordo said boredly.

"I have a little black book too, but Lizzie is helping me. Any boys we both have are contenders." Miranda informed.

"What if you really like a guy Lizzie doesn't like?" Gordo was confused by this serious girl lingo.

"That's ok. It just helps to have another girl's opinion." Miranda explained.

"I still don't get it. But you guys can do whatever you want if you don't two-time me Liz." Gordo shrugged.

"Bye guys. I'm going to think up more guys." Miranda said eagerly, hanging up the phone.

"Bye Gordo. I'm not gonna two-time you, love. Oh, and I do think we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Mwah." Lizzie blew a kiss to the phone as she hung it up as well.

Gordo just stood there, ear pressed to the phone. Thousands of emotions floated his mind as the words "I do think we're boyfriend and girlfriend" echoed through his head. After what seemed like hours, Gordo whispered, " I love you Lizzie." But all he heard was the distant buzz of a hung-up phone.

* * *

Well, be happy that I updated. It's been…like ten months…kinda late but I really tried to update. I just couldn't think of anything to write. I've basically ran out of interest in this fic, and I'm more into Harry Potter and Final Fantasy 10 stories. But don't worry, I'll keep writing until I reach the last day of school. I will try my hardest to update. Just don't hold your breath that it will be soon; you'll die of suffocation.

I love my reviewers, and thank you for encouraging me to continue this fic, even when I thought I couldn't write anymore of it.

Gigglygal


End file.
